Electronic Content Management (ECM) systems enable electronic documents (EDs) to be controlled in a workflow that enables multiple feature including: capture/input, record management, search, archiving, etc. Very often these EDs are generated in one editable document format (e.g., .PPTX, .DOCX, .XLSX) and archived in the workflow to another format that is less/not editable (e.g., .PDF). However, if a user accesses an archived document and wants to make further modifications to it, the user often does not have access to the original document on the ECM and has no easy way of discovering the original document location. In some cases, the user will manually recreate the document in an editable format (likely the format of the original document they cannot find), which is very inefficient. Regardless, users still wish to utilize ECMs to control EDs in one or more workflows.